saburo954fandomcom-20200215-history
Scribblenauts
Scribblenauts is a video game series that Saburo owns on Wii U, but only a few games. Games * Scribblenauts * Super Scribblenauts * Scribblenauts Remix * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Scribblenauts Unmasked Story Unlimited (2012) Edgar was one of the greatest adventurers, but Julie would beg to differ. They always competed on every adventure they had together. On one adventure, Julie beat Edgar to the top of a long lost pyramid, but the treasure was an engagement ring, that was planted there by Edgar. Then they semi-retired to start a family. They continued starting a family until they eventually had 42 children. They gave each child a magical gift, one son, got a notebook that made anything he wrote appear in thin air, and his sister Lily got a globe, which allows her to travel anywhere she wants. The others are unknown, but obviously revealed to do hobbies. Edgar and Julie did not want Maxwell and Lily to be spoiled, so they sent them out to live in Capital City to survive by themselves. Eventually, an old man requested an apple, but Maxwell played a trick. He used his notebook to make a "Rotten Apple". The man ate it, but did not appreciate his sense of humor. He casted a spell on Lily, turning her slowly to stone. It was in that moment when Maxwell deceided to use the notebook for good, and help people in order to collect "Starites", which can power the gifts. He brought his sister to his oldest brother, Edwin's, farm. He entrusted Edwin to protect and harbor Lily, and then Maxwell set off to save her. Maxwell had to travel to MANY places to collect the Starites, including The Listy Colon, where his brother Yarr was, and many more areas, including his own city! When Maxwell returns with many Starites, Lily is already fully stone by then. Then the old man comes and unmasks himself, revealing himself to be Edgar, their dad. Edgar takes the spell off of Lily, and Maxwell learns that he always should help people, no matter the challenge, even death. Unmasked (2013-2014) A few years later, Maxwell and Lily take an interest in The Justice League. Maxwell's favorite super hero was Batman, the Dark protector of Gotham City, and Lily's was Superman, the son of Krypton. The two had an argument over who would win, but then they put their skills to the test. Maxwell writes "Gotham City" in his notebook and pressed it against Lily's globe. The are sent into the DC Universe in Gotham, right under Wayne Tower. They are soon ambushed by Master Assassin/Sniper, Deadshot. Batman rescues them and defeats Deadshot, and confronts Maxwell and Lily as "criminals". Soon, he realizes they are good guys, and brings Lily to the Batcave in the Batmobile. Maxwell searches Gotham for Starites and Reputation points, for Gotham, Metro, and Justice League, by fixing Jim Gordon's car and bring Victor Zsasz to Arkham Asylum. He and Batman soon hear an alert from the GCPD saying that Joker has teamed up with "Maxwell" and are terrorizing the city near the Monarch Theater. He runs to the theatre and Batman arrives in the Batmobile. We learn that the Maxwell is an exact copy of Maxwell, with the shirt and Rooster Cap colors mixed. Batman attacks the Joker, and Maxwell and his Look-a-Like battle. After a period of fighting, Joker and Clone give up, and are teleported to an unknown place. Maxwell soon learns that he created the Clone on the piece of paper that brought him and Lily to Gotham, and his name is The Doppelganger. Maxwell soon learns that Superman is awaiting him at Metropolis, where he saw Lex Luthor and Doppelganger team up at LexCorp. Maxwell then heads to Metropolis with Superman and infiltrate LexCorp. They find several citizens tied to bombs, about to blow, and guarded by Metallo. Maxwell manages to defeat Metallo and Doppelganger, as Superman defeats a Kryptonian Luthor. They then find a Starite in a safe. Maxwell heads to many locations, such as Central City, Atlantis, and The Justice League Watchtower, and meets the rest of The Justice League, including Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. Fanfictions Fanfictions of the Scribblenauts series are fanon stories, characters, and objects by Saburo and others. One, for example, are the heroes in the Hero Creator and Object Editor. They can be saved onto the Steam Community, if made on Windows PC, and shown to be viewed by other users. Any drawings or anything of Scribblenauts can count as a fanfiction, two, as long as it's not the same characters from the series. Some are made, such as Saburo, but in a "Scribblenauts" variation with a Robin outfit in blue, spikey, Reddish Brown hair, and a mask. His abilities are throwing Batarangs, which is also used by official characters, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and others. These fanfictions of Scribblenauts can be found on the page linked, Scribblenaut Fanfictions, or just on Fanfictions, if it is featured, or just the most important one on there. Characters Maxwell and Lily are two kids who were given magical gifts from their parents, Edgar and Julie. Maxwell's is a notebook, which allows him to create anything he desires. Lily has a globe, which allows her to travel any place she desires, including Gotham City. Their whole family has unknown gifts and sport "Rooster Hats". * Maxwell * Lily * Edgar * Julie * Edwin * Siblings * Batman * Superman * Green Lantern * Flash * Cyborg * Wonder Woman * Aquaman